


3LTLC (Lips Like Licorice, Tongue Like Candy)

by thebluesweater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned NCT Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesweater/pseuds/thebluesweater
Summary: Renjun and Jeno ditched SMT Workshop for a bathroom break.





	3LTLC (Lips Like Licorice, Tongue Like Candy)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed fic. I'm sorry if this is a disappointment. I literally wrote this out of a whim at like almost midnight. I would say this is an apology drabble for not updating my other fic but I'm not that nice and this is just self-indulgent.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy it as much as I did writing it tho! :).

“Jeno, quit sulking, will you? You’re dampening this already boring atmosphere.” Jaemin hissed in the form of a whisper accompanied by an elbow to Jeno’s ribs.

“Ow, you idiot. That hurts!” Jeno exclaimed at the sharp pain, a little bit annoyed at the violence perpetrated by his best friend and frustrated because his boyfriend won’t look his way (see also: a certain Chinese member of their group, Huang Renjun, who’s too busy making googly eyes at Mark, that traitor.).

However, he ended up slumping in his seat with Jaemin muttering a quick apology when his favorite _hyung_ , Doyoung, gave them a glare as a warning to _shut their traps and listen to the speaker if they want to live to see the sun rise tomorrow_. Or so Jeno interpreted. He’s kind of fluent in Doyoung by now.

What he isn’t fluent, though, was speaking Huang Renjun.

They’ve been together for over a year now- their pre-debut days were spent on skirting around each other, shyly sending polite smiles across the corridors before entering whichever their respective classes (mostly dance for Jeno and vocal lessons for Renjun) they have that day.

 

Clueless and oblivious. That was all Jeno was about to Renjun’s mutual feelings for him during their trainee days until one day, Donghyuck got fed up over both of them pathetically and unknowingly pining over one another that the mouthy vocalist took it upon himself to lock them both in one of the tiny practice rooms meant for vocals.

When Donghyuck slipped a note under the door after locking them up that said:

_“Everybody and their grandmothers already know you have feelings for each other. It’s heartbreaking to see you both skirt around it for years. For the love of all that’s holy, please just be honest. Now, talk. You both better thank me later for this. - Full Sun!”_

Jeno’s heart was already jackrabbiting inside his ribcage, scared and panicking. He didn’t know what else to think. So, he let out a nervous chuckle and he turned to Renjun beside him, who’s also reading what’s written in the piece of paper.

Renjun’s lips were pursed and they moved slightly as they read the letter over again, eyebrows furrowed. He looked so pretty then, eyes tired from that day’s rehearsal, sweat gathering his hair into slender clumps, but nevertheless, Jeno still saw the universe when he looked at him.

“Donghyuck’s joke is too far this time, right? Don’t mind him, I’ll just call Mark _hyung_ to let us out.” Jeno sent a quick reassuring smile to Renjun who was only looking at him with a weird expression that he couldn’t fathom, so he took his silence as an agreement and fetched his phone from the back pocket of his jeans.

“Don’t.” said Renjun. Jeno blinked, phone in hand suspended in the air.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t call Mark _hyung_.”

“Why?” Jeno asked, his calming heart started beating faster again and was most probably doing somersaults with how his breath was racing. He’s starting to panic. Did Renjun knew about his crush? Was Renjun even into guys? Was Donghyuck right about all of this? He couldn't be, right? Renjun, with all his talent, infinite potential and kind heart, liking him was the most ridiculous idea that had ever crossed his mind.

Jeno was Jeno and Renjun was this sparkling star that belongs to the sky, so out of reach and so cosmic. Someone ethereal like that couldn't possibly go down to Earth just for a mere mortal like him.

Renjun sat down on the keyboard stool and invited him to sit beside him. Jeno dumbly followed, there was nothing else he could do anyway, so he might as well just listen to Renjun. Maybe, the Chinese man wanted to talk to him about his worries. That’s it. With the Dream comeback nearing, he’s probably stressing out.

“What is it, Renjun? Are you okay?” Jeno asked when the other didn’t say anything.

“I’m okay,” A pause. Then in a smaller voice, “Donghyuck said we both have feelings for each other. Is that true for you?”

Jeno wanted to jump out of his skin and fly out of that cramped room then. But he sat still, looking at the wall above the keyboard as if the words that he couldn’t find would magically appear there. He wished they would, because they were too close yet Jeno felt like he still couldn’t reach Renjun.

“I-”

“Because it’s true for me, Jeno.”

His head snapped to Renjun who’s looking at him with uncertainty, “What?” he breathed.

“I- I like you. I mean. It’s okay if you don’t! I mean… if you don’t like me, it’s okay. I’m not going to force my feelings on you. I just wanted to let that out of my chest since we’re here already...” Renjun rambled on and on about how he had liked Jeno ever since he entered SM which was, wow okay. That was a long time ago. And Jeno.

Jeno felt like his heart was going to burst out of relief and happiness. Renjun became a falling star and Jeno could finally, _finally_ reach out to him even if his fire burned him. At least, he could say that he had touched a star.

Renjun liked him. And Jeno liked him back. He couldn’t believe it, but Renjun looked genuine and sincere about the confession and yes, Jeno should really say something back instead of just staring at Renjun in awe. Renjun, who’s looking more worried by the second. Renjun, who deserved more than what Jeno could ever offer and so much more. Renjun, who’s still rambling and his hands were gesticulating, a sign that he’s nervous.

Of course, he would be. Jeno still hadn’t spoken a word after being confessed to. It’s just that- Renjun _liked_ him. He was still trying to process how this very beautiful, very shining, very precious person had come to like him. _Him_ , Jeno Lee, certified loser (by one Donghyuck Lee. Well, screw him.) and bonafide no jam (also by Donghyuck Lee, honestly why are they even friends?). _Right_. Donghyuck also made _this_ happen. So maybe he wasn't such a bad friend after all (he’s a _great_ friend).

“Jeno, please say something. You’re like- making me really-” more hand gestures that Jeno just stared at in awe. His hands were beautiful. Renjun groaned, frustrated, and hid his face on his hands, “- fuck. I’m sorry. Never mind. I should have never told you. Now, I’ve broken you and I don’t even know if you’re hearing me properly right now. Just- forget I said anything, okay?”

That snapped Jeno out of his daze because, what now? Him? Forget that Renjun liked him? Oh no. No. There was no way he’s going to do that. Not after years of pining after someone who surprisingly also liked him back.

“Sorry.” Jeno blurted out and it took Renjun by surprise for a moment that his hands slipped off of his face, then his expression morphed into one akin to sadness. Jeno quickly wanted to take the word back. Of course, Renjun would think that he’s rejecting him. Of fucking course.

Jeno sputter, “I mean, I’m sorry for spacing out! Not that I’m rejecting you. I just… I guess, you took me by surprise. I wasn’t expecting you to confess to me. I never thought that you could actually like me like that.”

Renjun placed his face behind his hands again but this time, it was to hide his budding smile. He peeked between his fingers eyes Jeno, “Why? You’re very likeable. And you’re hot.”

“Huang!” Jeno’s eyes widened at the blatant admiration and flirtation.

“What? It’s true.” Renjun just shrugged, putting his hands down.

Jeno narrowed his eyes, “ _Anyway_. What I’m trying to say here is that, I like you too. And I think you’re also hot,” he added the last part in a quick mutter, blushing profusely at the smug grin growing on Renjun’s face.

“But that's not the only reason why I like you, okay? You’re more than just a pretty face to me. You’re… you’re _you_! God, you're you. Even if you put your milk first before your cereal ( _“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with that!”_ ), even if you have this obsession on strawberry things ( _“I like the scent and the flavor. Don’t shame me.”_ ), even if you snap at everyone when you’re exhausted ( _“I do?”_ ) and even if you always, almost never wear the same pair of socks ( _“At least I wear socks unlike Jisungie.”_ ), I like you, Renjun. So much so that I also find beauty in your flaws.”

Renjun was finally silent at that, just watching with his lips parted as Jeno took his hands in his and gingerly kissed his fingers, pecking each one so patiently, eyes never leaving one another. They let the sudden serenity blanket them, reveling in each other’s newfound peace.

“So… you like me, too?” the Chinese leaned on his space a moment after, fluttering his eyelashes in exaggeration, a complete opposite of his timid stature awhile ago. Jeno thought his mind was having a whiplash. Huang Renjun was really not good for his health.

“Didn’t I just said I do?” Jeno huffed.

“Then, seal it with a kiss already, you fool.”

If Renjun manhandled him by grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him down so their lips could meet, Jeno would deny he squeaked because of it if someone asked.

In the end, Donghyuck had to pull them out of the cramped vocal training room because the building was apparently about to close and they’ve been inside for almost an hour. One look at their hands clasped together and Jeno knew Donghyuck already knew the result of his meddling.

 

Like Jeno had stated before, he wasn’t fluent on Huang Renjun then and even now. So, he didn’t have a clue as to why he’s being ignored by his boyfriend today, on one of their company’s annual workshop.

Some of their seniors kept giving them looks, knowing fully well that they’re together. It was okay with the company. It was more than okay, in fact, when they told their management about it, they said that it was better than having a relationship with someone from outside the company, easier to keep it under the wraps or something. Jeno and Renjun were cool about keeping their relationship hidden from the public as well. After all, they’re still rookies and the country wasn’t really that accepting of the nature of their relationship. They both decided to go along with it, for NCT’s sake but mostly for their own privacy.

“Why isn’t he looking in my direction, Jaemin?” Jeno whined, pouting when Renjun openly laughed at something Lucas had said.

Jaemin rolled his eyes, “How would I know that? I’m not the one who’s in a relationship with him.”

“Ask him!” Jeno shook Jaemin to which the latter swatted his hands away and send him an incredulous look, “Please, Jaemin. I’m already Renjun deprived.”

“Stop it! It’s not like you’ll never see him back at the hotel. You’re practically rooming with him.”

“But I miss him already.” Jeno stomped like a little kid when Renjun kept chatting with the other members. “He won’t even look at me!”

His best friend narrowed his eyes at him, “Are you sure you didn’t do anything? Forget your anniversary or something? Steal his Moomin pillow like the weirdo you are? Gotten a side chick?”

“No, we already celebrated that. And I swear I didn’t steal his pillow this time. I’m really good. And it’s not like I’d cheat on him. Who could do that?”

“You’re right. But it’s not like Renjun to just ignore you without a reason.” Jaemin sighed when Jeno bitterly downed a coke, as if it would get him drunk. “You know that’s not alcohol right? It’s not going to get you inebriated.”

“Unfortunately.” Jeno spat. He immediately perked up, though, when he saw Renjun stood up and excused himself from the other table, aiming for the restroom. Jeno suddenly stood up as well, almost knocking down and spilling the glass of OJ on Jaemin’s hands, “Bathroom.” he just said when his friend sent him a questioning look before he took off.

 

He waited outside for Renjun to come out, not wanting to corner the Chinese man inside the restroom and make him feel uncomfortable by his presence. As much as possible and as much as he was whining a while ago, Jeno didn’t really want to imprison Renjun in their relationship. He wanted the other man to feel safe and free while he was with him, to feel like he could still do anything he wanted as long as they’re honest with each other.

It wasn’t long, though, because after a minute or two of leaning on the opposite wall of the door, jittery and biting his nails, the petite raven haired emerged from the restroom and was obviously surprised to see him there.

“Jeno?”

“Hi.”

“Uhm. Hi.” Renjun shifted in his place, looking back at where the event was happening outside.

“Hey, can we talk?” Jeno asked.

Renjun hesitated for a moment, then nodded. “Sure. What’s up?”

Jeno bit his lip. The hallway was lit up in white light, too bright for the pinprick of pain that struck his insides. Why was Renjun being aloof with him like this? Renjun would usually touch him whenever they would come in close proximity together, even if they’re just subtle brushes of fingers on his arms, or a hand on his shoulder. Jeno realized how much affectionate they were with each other now that Renjun was refusing to touch him.

It hurt.

“Are we okay?” he asked bluntly, looking down on his shoes.

“What do you mean?” Renjun’s voice was small so he looked up and the other looked genuinely confused, his head tilted to the side. He looked so lost and Jeno couldn’t help himself anymore so he took a step forward, crossing the short distance between them until they’re just a single step apart. He halted his actions, because Renjun took a step backward, looking guilty.

“Did I do something wrong, Renjun?” he pleaded.

Renjun’s eyes widened and he vigorously shook his head, “No! No, you didn’t!”

“Then, why have you been avoiding me ever since we left the dorms?”

“It’s because-” Renjun took a sharp intake of air. Then, he let out a frustrated whine which took Jeno aback. His boyfriend murmured, “It’s embarrassing.”

“ _Baby_.” Jeno crossed the remaining distance between them and gently pulled Renjun in his arms. Instantly, Renjun’s arms reciprocated his embrace, wrapping them around his waist as he buried his blush on Jeno’s chest. It was endearing and like all the previous times, Jeno was whipped for it. “What are you embarrass about?”

“Nothing. Don’t pry.” Renjun said, muffled on Jeno’s clothes.

Jeno hummed, “No. You gotta spill. You were ignoring me for the whole day would probably keep ignoring me for the rest of it because of this, don’t you think I have the right to know?”

“But-”

“Please?” Jeno pulled back a little to look at his boyfriend hiding in his arms. Too cute.

Renjun sighed. “Okay. Okay. Fine. Stop giving me that face. You know I can’t say no to that.” Jeno only sent him a victorious grin to which the other crossed his arms on his chest to and narrowed his eyes at him. Renjun’s cheeks were drowned out in crimson still so Jeno thought it was another win for him.

“It’s because of you. There. Are you happy?”

Jeno frowned, “What about me? That didn’t even explain anything!”

“Do I really have to spell it out for you, Jeno Lee?”

“But I don’t really get it!”

“You’re infuriating.” Renjun sighed then looked away from him. “It’s because you look really good and I couldn’t look at you properly. I’d just kiss you if I did. Now, please, let me go. We need to go back to the seminar.”

Jeno blinked dumbfoundedly at his boyfriend whose face matched that of a tomato at this point. _Oh_.

“So you want to kiss me that's why you’re avoiding me? That doesn't even make sense.”

“Shut up. When you put it that way, it sounds ridiculous.”

“You’re too cute. Oh my God.” Jeno actually felt physical pain from his boyfriend being too adorable that all he could do was to lean on Renjun until the shorter one was crowded on the wall and Jeno’s face was buried on his neck.

“Whatever.” Renjun scoffed but did nothing to make Jeno go away, clearly enjoying the affection being poured on him.

Inhaling Renjun’s sweet and minty scent, Jeno couldn’t help placing a lingering kiss on the other’s exposed neck, making him shiver. He felt Renjun slightly tilt his head to the side to give him more access, a tempting invitation to Jeno’s weak inhibition.

“Wanna make out? They won't even notice we’re gone. I promise.” Renjun’s voice was lathered with desire, making it sound deeper than usual.

“They would.”

Renjun just shrugged nonchalantly, “Do you care though?”

“Hmm. Not enough, I guess.” he hummed, already bewitched by Renjun’s too pink lips.

 

The lights were dimmed and the outside noise was muffled but Jeno couldn’t care less. His mind was too buzzed from the soft lips that were on his, melting and smoldering. It was too hot inside the bathroom but it was nothing compared to the wildfire inside of him that Renjun had caused.

His boyfriend’s breathing was ragged as Jeno ravaged his mouth, guiding his head to the side by a hand on his hair, the other hand gripping the Chinese man’s small waist, finding exquisite pleasure in extracting small fits of gasps and whines from Renjun. The sounds were like gasoline to him, making the fire spread.

Renjun’s head hit the mirror and he grunted from his seating position on the counter sink. Jeno immediately took the opportunity to lick inside his mouth once again, swallowing up the soft noises of approval that Renjun let out and tasting him on his tongue. In return, his boyfriend nibbled on his lower lip, sucking until its bruised.

“Jeno..” Renjun breathed in between their mouths, a string of saliva connecting their lips when they parted for air. Reluctantly, on Jeno’s part because he just couldn’t get enough of the taste of Renjun but nevertheless, he let him go.

“What is it, baby?” Jeno murmurs raspily and Renjun whined, the hands on his shoulders gripping tight.

“S-stop calling me that.”

He only chuckled, wiping the spit on Renjun’s mouth and placing a soft peck on his swollen lips after. Renjun looked well… wrecked. He figured he wasn’t that much far off. Renjun’s pupils were dilated and his thighs have a slight tremble on them where they were situated at on Jeno’s sides, bracketing his hips. Carefully, Jeno pulled his boyfriend up right to a better sitting position so Renjun could lean on him more than just uncomfortably resting on the hard mirror behind him and massaged the back of his neck to soothe him as they both catch their breaths. Renjun was pliant inside his embrace, softly blooming under the yellow light.

“I’m sleepy.” Renjun yawned as he cosied up to Jeno's body even more, stealing his warmth as he nipped on his boyfriend’s neck which almost made his knees buckle. Damn, Renjun.

“The program is almost finished. But I could ask the managers if we could go back to the hotel earlier if you want?” Jeno lightly bit Renjun’s ear playfully and the other retorted by teething on his collarbone.

“How long until it’s done?” Renjun murmured, licking and soothing the teeth marks he left on Jeno’s clavicle, clearly enjoying himself.

Distractedly, Jeno tilted his head to the side, calculating the time but also watching Renjun shower his neck with kisses on the mirror, mesmerized by the sight. Wow. That’s really hot.

“Probably half an hour?” he said absentmindedly.

Renjun hummed. “Too long. Let’s go back to the room, now.”

“Okay.” he said. “But later.”

Renjun pulled away from him with a confused pout, “Why?”

Jeno grinned and winked at Renjun mischievously. “Watch.” he said and tilted his head to the mirror.

Renjun followed the gesture and when he saw their reflection looking back at them, he blushed. They’re both a mess.

Then, “ _Oh_.”

 

 


End file.
